monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hellhound/@comment-174.53.167.220-20150325201831/@comment-203.106.157.50-20150328121238
Yay more debating. >>Okay, but you can't just say "Once you see the photo you are fucked no matter what" being fucked or not depents on who is viewing it and the circumstances. This is called a no limits fallacy, that is assuming because something has not demonstrated limits it has none, specially when all its feats are based on killing or twisting puny humans. Based on this logic then if Galactus saw a picture of Smile Dog he would die too. >Smile Dog makes people go insane, that’s it shtick, it messes with yo head and makes thinking all topsy-turvy as you progress through it’s curse before you either pass it along or get killed by it. It was stating that not even looking at it would still pass the curse, so if you do get you get the curse. Also Galactus is a planet devouring sort-of-deity that has the power of cosmos in his literal fingertips, I’m sure he’s skilled enough with magic to send that shit out of his head. BUT we are talking about a Hellhound right now. And if he does against a skilled Lucid Dreamer is going to get its ass kicked. You are assuming that a person (monster or human) is going to be able to do anything to it when they meet him in the dream. >I think you don't grasp what Lucid Dreaming is. A skilled enough Lucid Dreamer in a Lucid Dream is God, capital G. I know of one guy that (if what he claims is true) would beat the shit out of Smile Dog if he dared to show its face in his Lucid Dream. Smile Dog face a skilled enough Lucid Dreamer, Smile Dog gets turned into a chocolate and eaten. You’re assuming a Lucid Dreamer could hold control over a being that travels into your head each and every night to remind you to spread the word. You’re also assuming that Smile Dog itself doesn't have a large degree of control over the dreamworld, which he should since he’s Y’know forcing you to dream about him so he can, once again, remind you to spread the word. >Unless the Hellhound is stronger than Smile Dog, in which case it will work.Assuming you can beat a Smile Dog in your dreams, which it is once again proficient in controlling so you can dream about him. >Do you know according to MGE the more powerful the monster, the most mana he has for magic? Hellhound must have a lot of mana for magic. Also did you know all monster girls become more powerful and increase in mana the more they have sex? As such even if untrained, the Hellhound can just fuck a lot with her husband and then take magic lessons to control her mana. Or become a procifent Lucid Dreamer and beat the shit out of Smile Dog when he appears in his dreams, something which in MGE would be easy if she can get the help of a Nightmare to train her. Do note Smile Dog takes time to kill you and twist you, it doesn't happen in a day as such Hellhound has a lot of chanes to improve her situation. >If that’s the case, all they have to do is fuck a few bazzilion times to get her mana reserve to Baphomet levels, and what then? A Hellhound with a husband probably doesn’t that much free time to go a spellcaster to learn how to control her mana. She’s probably going to be too busy being with her husband. A Mamono prioritizes their husband before all else, and a Hellhound is a monster that will not let him out of her sight, so for her to just learn lesson out of the blue discarding time for having sex, it’s odd. If the husband is the one getting Smile Dogged, that would be more plausible as a Mamono would go to the ends of the earth to save their husband. Still what about a Hellhound without a husband? How can she gain a large amount of mana and control it? If she does somehow get that enough who is willing to a teach a Hellhound of all things without any payback? A Baphomet, she’s probably get indoctrinated into the Sabbath, lolified, be teached how to please a man with her child-like body, before they would teach them how to control their magic. A Lich she’d probably make her become a sexual experiment in return for lessons, in which it will probably put more effort into the experiments than her teaching. A Lillim, maybe she would be the best choice, unless of course you’re willing to go to the daughters of a demon lord themselves to learn magic control. She also won’t be in that much control of her head cause of the insaning-membraning the grinning husky would do to you. The Hellhound is also something you need to take heed of. They are selfish, bold, they don’t think they might need help to take care of a threat. They would probably think to do it themselves before getting help. >Or become a procifent Lucid Dreamer and beat the shit out of Smile Dog when he appears in his dreams, something which in MGE would be easy if she can get the help of a Nightmare to train her. Two things: One. What CAN you do against the Smile Dog you meet in your dreams, even if you do beat the shit out of him in your dreams that doesn’t mean his curse is over, it’s still there, the dream was to remind you to spread it’s word not harm you (Physically). It wouldn’t do much really Two. Assuming a Nightmare is brave enough to teach a Hellhound of all things, those adorable Centaurs are shy, and are attracted to sleeping men so that they can dream-fuck them. That they would teach another monster their magic is odd. Even if they do learn it what can they do again, beat a dream manifestation that’s purpose is just to remind you to spread it’s curse, you can beat that manifestation but the curse is till there, she doesn’t have enough power to dispel the curse. >Do note Smile Dog takes time to kill you and twist you, it doesn't happen in a day as such Hellhound has a lot of chances to improve her situation. Oh yeah, three days perfect amount of time to learn advance dispelling magic that could get rid of a curse that has been going on for years. Also the curse really starts to take it’s toll after the first day, so realistically she has two days to learn of a magical counter to a curse that’s already making her head to coco. >How is a demonic face going to scare or do shit to a Hellhound? You are aware Monster Girls used to be demons right? The only reason they are not anymore is because they were transformed generations ago. They used to be horrible demons that ate flesh and slaughtered people in mass. The Hellhound was a demon that lived in the underworld made by a god of the underworld to be an ultimate guard and even the gods couldn't control them. So I doubt a Hellhound is going to get scared of a demonic husky when her ancestors looked just like that if not way worse, if anything Smile Dog might be the one to be scared if he sees a Hellhound in her monster form. This is assuming the Hellhound is even scared at all, remember her ancestors lived in the underworld and they were demonic dogs themselves. The Hellhound might just laugh at Smile Dog's scariest face. She doesn’t need to be scared. The Smile Dog curse is made to pass the word, then kill if you don’t. Not frighten, it’s made to spread the world of a cursed picture of a Smiling Dog. The author of the creepypasta was just shocked by the picture but nothing more, he didn’t burnt the picture in paranoia, he didn’t shiver in his sheets from the mere sight of it. He was just shocked and went through the regular course of it’s curse, before pulling a dick move and sending the curse to the reader. >No, her most proficent perk is being able to give the middle finger to a god (or several) and break out of the underworld. She was created by a god to be an ultimate guard, in a place that is most likely frequented by gods or at least other very strong beings, which means she was designed to be able to even guard against them. She did give the middle fingers to the gods. That in this world god is just a really fancy word for extremely powerful magic-users that can be turned into monsters (Ex: Poseidon, Fallen God) Who knows, maybe the gods that created them were weak. This also means she rebellious which would mean she would ignore the warnings, ignore the Smile Dog’s warning until it would have enough and kill her for proving to be a liability.